The invention relates to a device for recovering moisture present in the atmosphere, comprising a collection structure for collecting moisture present in the atmosphere, the collection structure being provided with a water recovery surface which, during use, at least partly makes an angle with respect to the orientation of gravity.
Such a device is for instance known from International patent publication WO 2006/132526 for protecting young plants during afforestation.
After planting young plants, often losses occur due to lack of moisture. This is because the young plant has no or hardly any root structures which are able to absorb water from the subsoil, whereas the plant loses moisture through evaporation. In addition, by digging a planting hole, the capillary action of the soil is broken, so that no upward water transport from the subsoil takes place anymore. Of course, the losses after planting the young plants entail extra work, such as removing dead plant material and placing new plants.
The device as described in WO '526 is voluminous and hence expensive in transport, storage and distribution.